Участник:Варвара Лёвина/Песочница
Кинарет Описание Кинарет ( ) — в Имперском пантеоне богиня небес, ветров, природных элементов и невидимых духов воздуха, известна как Чистая.Хроники Даггерфолла– Рональд ВортоуОписание храма в Она почитается как покровительница моряков и путешественников, иногда стрелкового оружия.Вернаккус и Бурлор К ней обращаются, прося благоприятного расположения звезд при рождении ребенка и удачи в повседневной жизни.:Диалоги в Отвечает за жизненную сущность - все живые существа находятся под опекой богини, а ее жрецы прославлены как величайшие целители Тамриэля. Часто Кинарет изображают в облике птицы, обычно хищной. В основном ее аспекты встречаются в культах людей. Во многих легендах Кинарет часто связывается с Лорханом. Некоторые легенды гласят, что она первая согласилась с его планом основать измерение смертных и обеспечила место в Пустоте для его создания. Когда боги убили Лорхана и вырвали его сердце, из слез оплакивавшей его Кинарет возник первый дождь.Разновидности веры в ИмперииПеснь о Пелинале, т. 2 Богиня почитается в тесной связи с Зенитаром, считается, что эти божества взаимодействуют друг с другом. Ремесленники, почитающие Зенитара, используют для своих творений материалы, подаренные природой, что принадлежит Кинарет. : слова Сэра Ралваса и Кародуса Охолина Нередко ее священные места представляют собой области в рощах под открытым небом, поскольку служащие богини считают кощунством застройку трудов Кинарет ради молитвы ей же. Спригганы считаются созданиями и слугами Кинарет, поскольку они защищают так любимую ей природу.Бестиарий Тамриэля для детей Существует поговорка о быстро бегущем человеке – «его поцеловала дикая Кинарет».:Рислав Праведный Заповеди Ступай с осторожностью по пути природы.:Описание дорожных святилищ в Пользуйся дарами природы с разумом. Уважай её мощь и бойся её ярости.:Десять заповедей Девяти богов Поклонение и мифология в культурах Нирна Сиродил – Кинарет В религии сиродильцев Кинарет обычно почитается как покровительница живой природы, путешественников и лучников. Известна также как Служанка.Песнь о Пелинале, т. 2Её культ стремится охранять природу и живых существ. Согласно мифу, во время восстания рабов Алессия помолилась Кинарет, чтобы та послала ей своего сына Морихауса, также известного как Морихаус-Дыхание-Кин. Вместе с небесным быком к ней пришел Пелинал Вайтстрейк. Богиня к тому же подарила Морихаусу Кольчугу Повелителя, ныне один из артефактов Тамриэля.Описание предмета Кольчуга Повелителя Что интересно, в Песне о Пелинале богиня природы называется по-нордски – Кин. Пелинал Вайтстрейк тоже порой называется сыном или посланником Кинарет, при этом по другой версии он является Шезаррином, аватаром Лорхана.Песнь о Пелинале, т. 5 Скайрим – Кин ( ) В религии древних нордов Кин (Kaan на драконьем) известна как Богиня БуриРазновидности веры в Империи, Богиня воинов, вдова Шора и Мать людей (также Мать мужей или Мать нордовГимн Кин). Ещё ее называют Поцелуй Смерти, так как именно она направляет души нордов в Совнгард.Goddess of Storm, Mother of Nords Кин в нордском пантеоне почитается как богиня мужества в бою, охоты : слова Фроки Острый Клинок, дикой природы и погоды. Она направляет моряков и благословляет воинов перед боем. Когда она плачет, ее слёзы вызывают шторм на море и проращивают цветы на земле.Песни возвращения, том 2 Посланные ею ветра приносят в Скайрим весну.Песнь Хрормира Кин в нордском понимании является персонификацией Скайрима. Мару порой называют ее служанкой. Во времена драконьего культа тотемным животным богини Бури был орёл. : слова Феллдира Старого Известно, что становясь охотниками, древние норды должны были пройти Испытание Кин, в ходе которого им требовалось убить семь духов-стражей различных животных.События В нордских легендах Кин помогла людям свергнуть власть драконов. Она обратилась к Партурнаксу и вместе с ним научила нордов ту’уму, «Голосу Бури», который впоследствии помог им выиграть в Войне драконов. Таким образом, как и в легендах Сиродила, Кин помогает людям свергнуть своих властителей.Записи на каменных табличках по пути на Высокий Хротгар Один из нордских криков имеет название "гармония Кин", его сила заключается в успокоении диких животных. Нордского героя Вулфхарта, считающегося шезаррином, называют также Сын Кин, Буря КинАрктурианская ересь и Дыхание Кин. В легендах о Вулфхарте, когда в битве под Красной Горой Вивек отправил нордского героя в ад, Кин спасла Исмира, подняв его пепел в небеса.Пять песен о короле Вулфхарте В одной из книг о нордах упоминается, что Скайрим зовется Глоткой Мира, потому что «именно там небо выдохнуло на землю и сформировало ее», по всей видимости, подразумевая Кин.Дети Неба В Скайриме сохранилось много древних священных мест, посвящённых богине, таких, как Роща Кин или Великое Древо, некоторые из них и на момент Четвёртой эры посещаются паломниками, но уже от имени Кинарет. Известно, что в то же время в Вайтране растёт дерево Златолист, потомок Великого Древа и главная достопримечательность города. Оно находится под присмотром монахов из расположенного неподалеку храма Кинарет, которому обеспечивает приток посетителей из числа паломников. Ранее, когда норды поклонялись богам своего пантеона, воины совершали паломничество в Рощу Кин перед тем, как пойти на бой. Известно о существовании ордена, посвящённого Кин, в который входили Хранители рощи, ухаживавшие за этим священным местом, а также предлагавшие пищу и кров паломникам. Этот культ присутствовал и во Вторую эру.События Хранители рощи На Солстхейме существуют фризовые ведьмы, посвятившие себя учению Кин. Эти злобные женщины считают большинство людей угрозой своей вере. Все они сильные колдуньи, в совершенстве владеющие магией холода. – описание фризовых ведьм Эльсвейр – Кенарти ( ) В каджитском пантеоне Кенарти (Хенарти) – Древний дух Небес, она же Ветер, которая поет свои песни вместе с ветром и дождем, как говорится в легендах каджитов.The Sky Spirits Вторая из детей Анурра и Фадомай, она является богиней неба и погоды.Напутствие матери клана Анисси Она направляет каджитов на их жизненном пути. В некоторых племенах Кенарти также почитается как дух скорби, поскольку, когда Лорхадж умер, она укрыла себя бурей и плакала, пока Алкош не пришел, чтобы утешить ее. В Эльсвейре этой богине часто поклоняются моряки и фермеры, особенно те, которые выращивают сахарный тростник.Загрузочные экраны в Считается, что она даровала каджитам их проворство. Изображается в виде большого ястреба. Белый платан - священное дерево Кенарти, поскольку ее ветра помогают разносить семена этих растений, и потому каджиты называют их "детьми Кенарти".События Кенарти уносит души мертвых каджитов на суд Азуры, и при этом является ее посланницей. О недавно умерших каджиты говорят, что они «на пути Кенарти».Грег Киз, "Адский Город" В конце времен ее рожок призовет единый дух всех каджитов на защиту мира. Её дыхание помогает лунам Джоуд и Джоун в их пути по небу. Согласно каджитскому мифу сотворения, Кенарти является косвенным инициатором создания мира смертных. Рождённая в первом помёте Фадомай, она летала быстро и высоко, даже великий Алкош не мог до нее добраться. Хотя она была свободна и не знала границ, ей было не с кем разделить свою радость, так что она попросила свою мать дать ей кого-нибудь, кто стал бы ее другом на небесах. Хотя Анурр решил, что двух помётов вполне достаточно, Фадомай решила помочь своей дочери и обманула своего мужа, чтобы снова забеременеть. И в числе рождённых ею был Лорхадж, вместе с Нирни создавший мир смертных. Остальные же дети третьего помёта населили небеса: Джоун и Джоуд ночью, Магрус днём и Азура меж ними, но каждый из них должен был следовать пути, предназначенному для него, и никто из них не мог по-настоящему разделить радость Кенарти. Видя это, Азура сказала Кенарти секрет, лишь для них двоих: "когда один из верных детей Азуры достигнет конца своей жизни, Кенарти выхватит его из завистливых когтей Нирни и тайно унесет в Пески-за-Звёздами". Таким образом души каджитов обрели путь в Ллесв'ер, и Кенарти наконец-то есть с кем поделиться своей радостью.How We Came to Fly Согласно тем же мифам, если луны собьются с пути, каджиты должны забраться по дыханию Кенарти, чтобы вернуть их на свой путь.Напутствие матери клана Анисси В ее честь назван остров Гнездо Кенарти. Во Второй эре на этом острове было замечено Великое Древо, которое, подобно Скайримскому аналогу, было связано с богиней воздуха. Связанная с деревом легенда гласит, что когда Кенарти впервые отправилась в путешествие с небес, она устала и отдохнула в ветвях молодого деревца, перед тем как продолжить путь. Это молодое деревце и выросло в Великое Древо. Неизвестно, связано ли это дерево с Великим Древом из Скайрима или его потомком Златолистом.События Очень давно, на заре своего существования, Эльсвейр делился на 16 королевств, одним из которых была Кенартия, названная в честь богини.Rhitana di Renada Во Второй эре существовал храм Дыхания Кенарти, чье духовенство состояло целиком из каджитов-альфиков. Хаммерфелл – Тава ( ) В пантеоне йокуданцев дух воздуха и погоды, известна как Богиня Птиц.Разновидности веры в Империи Правит над всеми проявлениями солнца и бурь, за исключением звёзд, кои принадлежат Руптге.Азадайя Несокрытая отвечает на ваши вопросы Местные моряки поклоняются ей и по сей день, и ее храмы и по сей день встречаются в портовых городах. Краснохвостый коршун – священная для Тавы птица.Описание предмета в : Письменное перо краснохвостого коршуна Редгарды порой изображают Таву в этом облике.Достопочтенный Ар-Азал и его деяния Согласно легендам, Тава привела беженцев с разрушенной Йокуды на остров Херне. Вторая волна переселенцев с Йокуды особо почитала эту богиню, известную у них под именем "Таван", и их доспехи и оружие имели птичьи мотивы во внешнем виде.(Расширенный) Императорский путеводитель по Тамриэлю: Хаммерфелл На момент Третьей эры Имперский пантеон заменил собой йокуданский, но по слухам, редгарды продолжают тайно чтить старых богов под новыми именами. Хай Рок – Кинарет Поклонение Кинарет в Хай Роке во многом соответствует имперскому аналогу. Существует орден рыцарей Кинаран, посвятивший себя служению этой богине. Местные ведьмы упоминаются, как поклоняющиеся в том числе Кинарет и другим духам воздуха.2920, Месяц Огня очага (т. 9) На момент Третьей эры храмы Кинарет встречаются в Даггерфолле и Ротгарианских горах. Связанные артефакты Кольчуга Повелителя Также Броня Морихауса или Подарок Кинарет. Этот доспех был дарован Кинарет Морихаусу для участия в восстании Алессии. Через некоторое время пути артефакта и бога разошлись, по некоторым данным, из-за гордыни последнего. Данная кираса даёт носящему её способность восстанавливать здоровье, отражать заклинания и при особом применении - излечивать отравления. Считается, что если Кинарет признает носителя Кольчуги недостойным, то отберёт её, и она будет сокрыта от смертных до появления следующего избранного.Описание предмета Кольчуга Повелителя Сапоги Крестоносца Часть доспехов Божественного Крестоносца – его сапоги – на момент Кризиса Обливиона находилась под защитой Кинарет, пока не была найдена Чемпионом Сиродила. Кинарет благословила Сапоги, так что носивший их не подвергался нападению животных.События Кольцо ветра Данный артефакт происходит из Эльсвейра и, по словам жрецов Имперского культа, он священен для Кинарет. Это кольцо принадлежало акробатке Кисимбе Весенний Снег, которая, как говорят, всегда приземлялась на ноги, кроме тех случаев, когда она решала приземлиться на ноги, принадлежащие кому-то ещё. : слова Лалатии Вариан Литературные упоминания Вернаккус и Бурлор Напутствие матери клана Анисси Песни Возвращения, тома 2,19,24 Песнь о Пелинале, тома 2,4,5,6 Песнь Хрормира Ветер и песок 2920, Месяц Огня очага Дети Неба Разновидности веры в Империи Рислав Праведный Пять песен о короле Вулфхарте Десять заповедей Девяти богов Слезы Кин Гимн Кин Хранители рощи Бестиарий Тамриэля для детей Достопочтенный Ар-Азал и его деяния Примечания Мотив Кин как матери нордов и Скайрима как её персонификации прослеживается в виде намеков в оригинальном англоязычном Скайриме, начиная от стражника, говорящего пойманному преступнику, что он "совершил преступление против Скайрима и ее народа" (ориг. "committed crimes against Skyrim and her people") до даэдрического принца Боэтии, отзывающегося о Скайриме как о "прекрасной и суровой любовнице" (ориг. "a beautiful and harsh mistress") и говорящего, что "ее люди цепляются за такое ничтожное понятие, как честь" (ориг. "her people cling to such a petty notion of honor"). :Англоязычный Англоязычное название нордской богини "Kyne" - это древний вариант староанглийского (англосаксонского) слова "kin" - "род". Источники